Cherry Remembers
by RandomNerd3
Summary: Cherry wasn't always this way. She remembers a time when everything is different, and yet, everything must remain the same.
1. chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I don't own The Thundermans. Also, am I the only one crying because this show is ending? I wrote this cause I feel like Cherry kind of gets ignored in the fandom. She needs some love. Also, one shot** **#GiveCherryHugs** **~Superavenger212** Her best friend was a superhero, one who was on the way to being world-saving famous. Phoebe even got her cape and was just recently enrolled into the Z-Force running with her twin brother.

Cherry remembers a time when that used to be her. The saving people, that rush Phoebe always tells her about, the feeling of _I did something_ and knowing you made a difference in someone else's life despite the fact she was always a technician, never in the field. That _was_ Cherry. "You know," Max said from behind her. He leapt over the park bench and sat next to her. "I'm not stupid, and I know you're not stupid." Cherry smiled, playing the dumb blonde was easy. She could do that.

"What are you talking about Max? None of my grades are above a C right now." Thunder Boy sighed then narrowed his eyes.

"I know you pretend to be a dumb blonde who doesn't even know the difference between a rock and the sun, but trust me. I know better." Cherry's smile fell.

"I don't have any clue what you're talking about." Max sighed,

"you're really playing this the hard way aren't you?" When the blonde didn't respond he continued, "I used to pretend as well." She looked up surprised, he kept talking, "I would think some days, back when I wanted to become a villain, I would just sit on my bed and just think... What if everything was different? What if we weren't superheroes and were actually normal? What if I was actually _good_?" Cherry spoke up,

"I think the day you turn one-hundred percent good is the day Billy actually pays attention to the same thing for longer than thirty seconds." Max chuckled, then his expression turned serious.

"I don't know why you're pretending Cherry, in all honesty I don't really _want_ to know. Just know if there's ever a time when you need to get out, take off the mask you put up for yourself... my basement window is always unlocked." Cherry nodded,

"thanks for the advice." Then she sighed, "I guess... You have to promise you won't tell _anyone_. Not even Phoebe." Max made a zipping motion moving his hand across his mouth. Cherry began to explain... "I didn't remember at first, I came to Hiddenvile a year before you guys moved in, but I couldn't remember why I moved in the first place. When I would ask my mom she just said it was a job transfer, at the time that seemed to be the most logical explanation so I just went along with it. School started, we arrived during the summer so I would have a fresh start. I was struggling with my classes because I couldn't seem to comprehend a single thing in Algebra. Everyone just assumed I wasn't school smart, even I did, but then one night I had to do a load of laundry so I went to the basement." She paused to take a breath, then continued. "That's when I saw a shoebox labeled with one word written in all caps. _REMEMBER!!_ So I grabbed it after loading the washing machine and went upstairs. When I made it to my room I locked my bedroom door so my mom couldn't barge in and inturrupt what I was doing. The lid was duct taped shut so I used scissors to cut the lid off." She paused again, this time Max asked a question,

"what was in the shoebox?" Cherry took a deep breath,

"there were a lot of old report card envelopes, the yellow ones that look all official? As well as basic white envelopes with dates labeling them, and some sort of security clearance card with my name on it. I opened the white envelopes first. The first one had three pictures on it, all with people I didn't remember at first, but as I continued to go through the other white envelopes it started to slowly come back to me. I worked as a technician for some big company. In the pictures there were always rows of computers behind me. The report cards told the same story, I had all As on every single subject until I moved to Hiddenvile. My brain began to connect the dots, then suddenly the memories came flooding back like a dam had re-opened. I used to work alongside superheroes." She stopped to watch Max's reaction. His face was a mix of understanding and complete surprise. "I was brain-wipped by Super President Kickbutt herself after accidentally leaking undercover supes locations and identities." Max frowned,

"no one else knows about this?" Cherry nodded.

"I can't tell anyone, even telling you is a risk. If Super President Kickbutt finds out I remember _everything_ , especially some highly classified stuff - " Max finished for her,

" - She would have you terminated." Cherry nodded. The duo sat in silence for a few minutes then Max said, "well, now that I know at least you're not alone in this. Who knows? Maybe once Phoebe becomes a full supe you can tell her then." Cherry nodded, then Max suddebly wrapped his arms around her body.

"uh.. what are you doing?" Max squeezed her tighter,

"it's called a hug." Cherry rolled her eyes,

"I know _that_. I mean, why are _you_ hugging _me_?" Max chuckled then said,

"you deserve it." He released his hold on her. "I need to get going, dinner's going to be ready at my house soon." Cherry nodded in response, "you going to be okay?" Cherry responded,

"Yeah, I will." As she watches Max disappear in the dark she realizes she's going to _actually_ be okay for once. Now that she had Max by her side, this changes everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Soooooooo this is happening. I really didn't expect this to turn into a multi-chapter fic, oh well. Let's see how this turns out, shall we?**

 **~Superavenger212**

 **RATED TEEN AND UP FOR A REASON! (Profanity!)**

 _Last night was a doozy._ Cherry thought as she woke up in her bed.

"Honey, breakfast is ready!" Her mother called up the stairs. She sighed then stood up and opened her closet. First, she grabbed a white T-shirt with red stripes, then a black short-cut leather jacket. She pulled on her usual blue jeans then walked downstairs which is when her nose was hit by the smell of her mother's world famous chocolate chip pancakes.

"Thanks, mom," she said. Both of her parents were always busy with jobs and vacationing that they were never around much anymore. Cherry took her usual seat at the five spot kitchen table. Her mother sat next to her.

"Any plans today?" She shrugged,

"nothing much. Maybe hang out at Phoebe's after school or the mall." _Did I really tell Max my deepest secret? No way was I that stupid._ She thought as she took a bite of her stack of heaven.

"You okay?" Her mom asked, "you seem a bit more... distracted than normal." Cherry nodded then threw on a signature 'Cherry' smile.

"I'm fine mom, thanks for breakfast." She pulled on a pair of black converse then grabbed her bag. "I'm going to be late, I was meeting Max and Phoebe at the corner." Her mom nodded then gave her a squeeze,

"stay out of trouble." Cherry gave her mom a half-hearted wave as she climbed onto her bike.

As she turned the corner the Thundertwins were already waiting there. "Sorry, I'm late Pheebs! I forgot, my hamster got out and then my cat tried to eat him!" Her friend bought the lie,

"at least the hamster's safe." Cherry nodded, but she didn't miss the way Max's eyebrow raised when she rattled off the excuse.

"Come on, we're going to be late." He said interrupting their morning selfie. Phoebe rolled her eyes,

"ignore him. Something tells me he didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Max used his freeze breath to create an ice patch in her path so when she stepped on it she slipped and fell. "Hey!" She exclaimed in protest. Max shrugged,

"beggars can't be choosers Phoebe. Besides I had a lot of homework to catch up on." Phoebe raised her eyebrows suspiciously,

"you willingly did homework last night?" He nodded,

"what? You've been such a good inspiration for me lately, I actually wanted to do it." Phoebe sighed in annoyance,

"if you don't tell me what you're up to now then I'm just going to find out myself." Max chuckled as he pushed open the school doors for them.

"I highly doubt you're able to figure out my new project." Phoebe turned away to wave to one of her friends, but Cherry didn't miss the wink he gave her. Shit, she thought, I did tell him everything! Cherry shot Max a look that said -don't-you-dare- then she followed her best friend to their first-hour class.

Trig. In other words, Cherry's worst nightmare.

She sat in her usual seat next to Phoebe in the third row near the wall opposite to the door then the teacher began to lecture them on the importance of college. What if Max is doing something evil? The stupid dick is probably plotting my demise... " - Ms. Whitby do you have something you would like to add?" Her teacher's voice tore her from her thoughts.

"Um..." She glanced at the board, there was an image of a triangle and degrees and variables, even though she already knew the answer she said, "no 'mam." Mrs. Kilp smiled smugly,

"that's what I thought." She walked up to Cherry's desk then slammed another failed quiz in front of her. Okay, maybe a D- isn't actually failing it was close enough. "Next time make sure you take notes and pay attention instead of daydreaming about unicorns and rainbows. This is your fifth failed quiz so far this unit. You will be serving detention today after school and for the rest of the week with Principal Bradford. No exceptions." The rest of her class _ooohhhed_ as their teacher moved on to the next topic.

 _Ring!_

They finally made it through the day to lunch where they ate in the courtyard area, away from the cheerleaders. "What's up?" Cherry jumped in surprise when Max appeared behind her.

"Don't do that!" She shouted, slapping his arm in defense. Cherry took a quick glance around the courtyard, no one was paying them any attention. Max rolled his eyes then sat on the bench across the picnic table. She closed her book then sighed, "what do you want?" Max had the decency to act offended,

"why must you always assume that I _want_ something. To be frank I find that to be highly offensive." She rolled her eyes then crossed her arms.

"I'm not stupid Max Thunderman." This got his attention,

"I know! It's great, you're eighth grade experiment on transferring matter int outer space was brilliant!" She frowned,

"how do you know about that?" She asked confused, he supplied his answer,

"I have access to this top secret thing call the internet." Cherry scoffed then picked up her book again. "Seriously though," he pulled her book back onto the table using his ring index finger. "I want you to come over tonight after school." She shrugged,

"can't sorry. I have detention." He chuckled,

"see you then I guess." She shot him a look then he said, "what? You think I was actually doing homework last night? I was working on research for a side project I started on." Cherry rolled her eyes again, then Phoebe slid into the bench next to her,

"sorry if Max was boring you, the pizza line was really long today." Cherry thankfully bit into her slice of warm cheesy goodness.

"Thanks." She said to her friend after swallowing it down. Phoebe nodded then said,

"hey, don't worry about Mrs. Kilp, that woman's a piece of work." Cherry smiled then said,

"thanks bestie!" Over Phoebe's shoulder, she made her hand form a finger gun and she aimed it at Max, warning him not to say anything. He nodded then she let to of Phoebe.

"So, after detention do you want to go to the mall?" Cherry stole a quick glance from Max then shook her head,

"sorry, my moms finally in town this weekend. She wants to do some mother-daughter bonding stuff." Her phone pinged letting her know someone texted her.

 ** _(1:14)_**

 ** _Unknown Number:_** **My basement window is always unlocked.**

She looked up then saw Max had his phone out.

 ** _(1:15)_**

 ** _Cherry:_ How'd you get my phone number?** ** _Max:_ I hacked Phoebe's phone.** She sniggered to herself then sent;

 ** _Cherry:_ Of course you did. You could've just asked me for my number.**

 ** _Max:_ Would u for have given me your real one if I did ask u?**

Cherry sighed because of course, she wouldn't have. Giving Max her number was like officially admitting he knew her secret.

 ** _Cherry:_ Point.**

 ** _Max:_ It's not like it's a bomb or anything. This surprise I think you'll like.**

 ** _Cherry:_ I'm sure. If you give me Colosso I'm going to memory flash myself.**

 ** _Max:_ How'd you know I invented one?**

 ** _Cherry:_ I didn't; you just told me you did.**

 ** _Max:_ Damn gurl ;)**

 ** _Cherry:_ Okay, hard pass.**

He let out a snort then he sent...

 ** _Max:_ That was definitely not what I meant.**

The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch hour. "Wow, I guess time flies. Hey, we should hang out this week. Text me later okay?" Cherry nodded then Phoebe ran off to her AP History class leaving her best friend in the dust. Granted, Phoebe's smarts have never bothered Cherry before, but now that at least one person knows her secret? It kind of put everything in perspective. On one hand, she could easily be passing her regular classes so much so that her dean would be forced to sign her up for all honors and AP courses, the other hand? If she does come out of the woodworks as a brainiac Super President Kickbutt might find out, then mind wipe her again, or worse. Now that Max knows, Cherry has to worry about His safety as well, not just her own life.

"Hey, watch it!" A student said as she bumped into him. She tripped over his foot as she passed by, knocking him over as well. To make sure the event was super embarrassing she also dropped all of her textbooks and notebooks onto the floor scattered everywhere.

"Oh, uh... sorry." She quickly muttered, she tried to pick up all of her papers before he was able to help her, but he already had her textbooks in his hand.

"What's your name?" Cherry held out her hand and introduced herself,

"I'm Cherry, what's yours?" The guy chuckled,

"my friends call me Luke." Cherry frowned, something was tugging her at the back of her head. She _knew_ Luke from before. "It's nice to meet you Cherry, best we get to class though. I wouldn't want to have a detention on my first day in Hiddenville." Cherry frowned,

"have we met before?" Luke shook his head then smiled,

"I would've remembered you Cherry." There was something about his eyes, the way he looked at her. It wasn't obvious, and Cherry wasn't sure why in the hell she saw it, but his eyes held sadness in them as if Luke was trying to reach for something, but he couldn't reach it.

"Right." She stated awkwardly, not knowing what to do. The rest of the students filed into their classrooms leaving the two stragglers alone in the hallway.

"I hope this isn't the last I see of you Cherry Whitby." She dropped another piece of paper onto the floor so she bent down to pick it up. When she stood up straight again Luke disappeared.

 _Riiinnnggg!_

Cursing Cherry made her way to her chemistry class only to find she got yet another referral from her teacher complaining about her tardiness. The class itself seemed to drone on and on, thankfully she sat in the back of the class so her chem teacher couldn't see she was texting Max throughout the whole class period.

 ** _(1:35)_**

 ** _Max:_ Cherry help! English is boring, I already speak it. Why in the world are they making me**

 **take a class about it?!**

 ** _Cherry:_ Why are you still texting me? Don't you have your own friends?**

 ** _Max:_ I'm boooooored**

 ** _Cherry:_ Fine. I'm in Chem anyway, Mr. Olise doesn't care.**

 ** _Max:_ RIP Olise doesn't know how to teach for shit.**

 ** _Cherry sent an image..._**

 ** _Max:_** **Did you really just send me the "no swearing on my profile" meme?**

 ** _Cherry_ : What? You couldn't have sent that text without expecting me to respond meme-style.**

 ** _Max:_** **Fine, don't say I didn't warn you though.**

 ** _Max has sent an image..._**

 ** _Cherry:_ Where did you even find a meme of Super President Kickbutt?**

 ** _Max:_** **I made it myself. :)**

 ** _Cherry:_** **Phoebe would be so proud of you :P**

 ** _(1:40)_**

 ** _Cherry has sent a video..._**

 ** _Max:_** **Why did you send me a video of Phoebe singing along to AC/DC**

 **while on a sugar high?**

 ** _Cherry:_** **Damn. Wrong video, hang on.**

 ** _Max:_** **Wait! Don't delete it, this is prime blackmail material!**

 ** _Cherry:_** **Shit, we have a pop quiz. GTG**

She quickly shut off her phone and managed to hide it away just as Mr. Olise walked down her row to hand out the pop quiz. The blonde stared at the paper in fake confusion. She already knew that Sodium Hydroxide was a base, and the charges electrons, protons, and neutrons gave off. Seeing no point in taking the actual test she decided to draw a picture of a dragon covering the whole page. It wound around a tall tower as the knight rode his horse closer trying to rescue the damsel in distress. "Hey, C-Bomb." Cherry rolled her eyes, the guy who sat behind her, Kevin, was one of the douchiest people she knew. "Whitby." He threw a piece of paper at her and it landed on her desk. She uncrumpled it and it was a stick-figure drawing of everyone laughing at her while she held up a failed assignment. Smirking she drew a quick sketch of him being eaten alive by a horde of zombies then threw it behind her, only turning around for a split-second just to see if it landed on his desk, which it did.

"Mr. Jackson, if you refuse to pay attention during class perhaps you will learn the rules in detention this weekend." Kevin shrunk in his seat while the rest of the class snickered at him. "As for your Ms. Whitby, I'd appreciate it if you no longer draw mythical creatures all over your test papers." He said showing the class her dragon drawing. "Save it for art class, not Chemistry. I know you are one of our... _troubled_ students per-say, just let me know if you need any help with anything." Cherry absentmindedly nodded. Olise may be a pain in the ass, but he honestly did care about the special Ed kids. He was one of their main supporters so it made sense when he offered her his help. Glancing at the clock she saw they still had at least ten minutes left in the class. Pulling out her notebook she began to list everything she could remember from her time in the hero leauge.

1.) The Hero Leauge wipped my memory for some reason.

2.) I worked as a techie and helped susuperheroes do their job.

3.) ... I need to learn more about my past.

 _Riiinnnggg!!!!!_

Cherry quickly packed her bags then practically sprinted out of the room. "Hey Cher!" Phoebe shouted from across the hall. Her friend walked up to her, dragging along Max, who looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here.

"Pheebs! After school selfie time!" She snapped a quick photo with her friend, then Cherry tucked her phone into her pocket.

"So, wanna hang out after detention?" Cherry stole a glance at Max then shook her head.

"Sorry bestie, I have a lot of homework to make up on." Phoebe frowned,

"But we normally work on homework together." Cherry thought up a quick lie,

"my mom wants me home, you know how it is with her always out of the house and such." Phoebe seemed to buy the lie, responding with,

"okay. Well, see you tomorrow I guess." Cherry nodded then turned to Max once she was out of earshot,

"so, detention buddies?" He chuckled then slung his arm over her shoulder.

"You know it," he said, his signature smirk stretched across his face.

"Let's go, better not be late otherwise Bradford will give us another one just for being a few seconds late." Max nodded then the two walked into the detention room together.

"I'm glad you both finally decided to grace us with your presence." Bradford turned around in his swivel chair ominously.

"sorry about the wait Brokedork, we were just talking in the hallway." Bradford stood up then said,


	3. MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT INFO

**Okay so here's the deal.** **Chapter two was supposed to be a whole lot longer then it ended up being, but because I was writing it on two different devices it saved the wrong version so now I have to either re-write the ending of chapter two, or tag it to the start of chapter three. (probably the latter). Also, I saw there were some people confused about the general plot and such, that's probably because I honestly don't have one yet. I do have plans though, just not an end game.** **Cherry's past will be more revealed... revealed more? in chaptee three. Yes, Luke has** **a part to play in that as well in case you were wondering. In all honesty chapter two is currently a mess given the fact I wote most of it instead of sleeping and forgot to go through and edit it before I posted it. Anyways, this is still a project I _want_ to finish.** **Spyder Davenport is still on hold if you follow that, and Henry Danger: Reborn chapter one should be posted later this week. I'm crossposting from my wattpad @Nerdsareawesome656 where the completed version of that story is posted.** **As I've said before; expect weird gaps between chapter updates as I write when I find the time to. Most of the time I'll type out a 1000 word chapter easily and just publish it right away, but that's not always the case. I'm hoping for at least 1500 worword chapters not including possible Author's Notes for this work. Before I forget, this is _not_ starting off as a ship fic. If I end up liking where the potential Max/Cherry(Merry, Chax?) ship is going then I'll slowly start adding fluff here and there, it's just not my usual strength.** **I do not ship or support Thunderscest in any way shape or form so none of that will be in this.** **Later on I'm planning on adding a few surprises to Phoebe's personality cause for some reason she just always ends up being the character who betrays people (though not in the traditional sense) in my fics. Seriously, go read Max Thunderman: Betrayed! on my Wattpad and you'll know what I'm talking about.** **Thanks for understanding the glitchhes and such, I'll update chapter three and re-edit chapter two later this week so be on the look out for that! Also, thanks for reading this author's note despite how long it is. I'll take it down once the next couple of chapters start to get put up.** **BTW: How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World trailer was released today. Get hyped!** **~Superavenger212** **Wattpad: Nerdsareawesome656** **PS:** **I'm the same writer from the randomnerd account so if anything seems similar or stolen don't worry about it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to anyone who bothered to read the previous author's note. the first couple paragraphs were supposed to be at the end of chapter 2. Keep that in mind while reading this.**

 **Enjoy**

 **~Superavenger212**

Cherry sheepishly walked to the back of the classroom and took the seat furthest from the door, Max sat next to her. "Hey, so what do you remember from the leauge?" Cherry shrugged,

"not must to be honest. Just that I worked alongside some superheroes-in-training bacback when I was thirteen, maybe fourteen judging by the report card years." Max frowned,

"that's weird. I don't think the Hero Leauge didn't have any pre-teen/teen training program back then. Not an official one at least." She shrugged,

"maybe Phoebe knows something. After all, you were in your villain phase back then. Maybe you missed something." Max nodded,

"true." Bradford suddenly appeared behind him.

"No talking in detention!" He declared as he seperated the two of them. Cherry sighed then looked at the clock, fourty minutes to go...

Half an hour later Bradford was sleeping with his legs proped up on the desk. "Let's blow this place." Max said from across the room, the other detention serving students cheered then followed him out of the room, Cherry sighed then followed him outside. "Now that we're free, let's sneak back to my house." Cherry nodded then followed him down the sidewalk.

"So," Cherry started as they sneaked into the house. "What's the surprise?" Max turned away from his computer to ask,

"did you bring the ID card?" Cherry nodded then pulled it out from her backpack. He took it then swiped it into some machine he invented. A loading screen appeared on his screen, he shrunk it then pulled up a different program.

"What are you doing?" Max tapped into security footagll from somewhere. "Is that the Hero Leauge headquarters?" He nodded then said,

"this isn't the first time I'm hacking them so don't worry. I already backtracked through like, six different programs and interfaces. They can't track me back here." Cherry frowned as the video became clearer. It was the tech wing she used to work in, at least she recongized some of the room.

"Hang on." She said, Cherry pushed Max aside and paused the recording. Enhancing it she zoomed into one of the guys near her desk so they had a clear view of her face. "That's Luke, he just enrolled into Hiddenville High School last week, I met him yesterday." Max frowned then asked the obvious,

"why would he enroll at Hiddenville? Let me pull up his file." After a few more seconds he had Luke Dejanir's file. "Let's see... Super Scout, Honor Roll, his only has one super power, the ability to control fire." Cherry frowned,

"that sounds like a villain's superpower, not a superhero's." Max nodded,

"you're right. This doesn't make any sense." Suddenly a memory flashed through Cherry's mind.

 _She was walking down a creepy alley alone. A group of teens walked up to her ten year old self and tried to steal her backpack, so she fought back. Cherry almost escaped, but their leader grabbed her backpack and ripped it from her shoulders, the straps broke due to the impact. "Hey geeks!" Someone said coming into the alley, "leave the girl alone." At first glance she could tell the boy was homeless. He wore ripped jeans and a blue shirt that used to have writting on it. Overtime it must have faded away because she could only make out a few letters._ _The teen who grabbed her bag smirked,_

 _"what are you going to do about it? You're ten!"_

 _The kid growled,_ _"you don't want to see me angry." The teens just laughed, but Cherry felt something was off with the boy so she began to slowly walk away from the teens. His eyes flashed red. "I warned you." Suddenly his entire body was covered in flames. Cherry screamed when the firey figure began to walk closer. With each step he took his feet left ashey outlines on the pavement._

 _As he continued to walk closer the leader of the teens dropped Cherry's backpack and ran as fast as he could out of the alley, his goonies in tow. In the blink of an eye the boy was back to normal, the only evidence of his use of fire was the footprints he left behind. "Here." He said picking up her backpack, "I believe this is yours?" She nodded quickly then grabbed it, unsure of what to make of him_

 _"what are you?" Asked Cherry, afraid of what his answer was going to be. He sighed,_

 _"I_ want _to be a superhero, but my father's a supervillain so I don't have much of a choice in that department. I'm Luke by the way." She nodded then introduced herself,_

 _"I'm Cherry." She paused, normally now was the time people made jokes about her name, but none came_

 _"That's cool." He said, then Luke asked, "why were you even in the alley anyway?" She blushed in embarassment then opened her bag for his answer. Instead of there being books and homework she had a couple of run-down dvd systems._ _"I fix them. My family doesn't like me so I have to find money someplace other than my parents." Luke frowned, then a smile grew on his face,_

 _"I have an idea!" She looked up, then he continued, "let's play superhero!" She didn't understand what he meant so he elaborated, "even though we're only ten right now I need to practice saving people using fire powers. I need someone to tell me where to go, a computer person." Cherry smiled,_

 _"I love computers!" Luke held his hand out,_ _"so, it's a deal?" She bypassed his hand and went straight in for the hug._

 _"Yes!"_

Cherry woke up with a start.

"Where am I?" She asked the darkness, there was little light provided, and the only sound she heard was a steady beeping noise. The door opened and someone with a long white coat walked in.

"Hi!" He said with a smile, "my name is Dr. Edlio, it's good you're up. If you stayed asleep any longer I would've had to officially report you were comatose." Cherry frowned,

"what in the _world_ are you talking about? I was just at my friend's house. I shouldn't even _be_ in the hospital." Dr. Eldio smiled,

"on the contrary my dear. Your friend called 911 after you fainted to make sure you were okay. He even paid for most of the hospital charges himself." Cherry frowned then tried to pull the IV out of her forearm.

"Cherry, please let the doctor do his job." Phoebe said revealing her presence.

"What are you doing here?" Her friend chuckled,

"where else would I be? Besides, I'm pissed at you for lying to me." Cherry suddenly became interested in the plaid patterned hospital sheets.

"Don't be so hard on her Pheebs." She looked up and saw Phoebe's other half walk into the room holding an armful of hospital Jell-O.

"Are one of those for me?" She asked him he nodded then tossed one at her, which she caught flawlessly. "Thanks." He nodded then she opened it, fashioned the lid into a spoon, and began to eat it.

"Look Cherry, just tell me what's going on with you okay? It doesn't have to be now, but I'm your Super Bestie, we should be able to tell each other anything." Cherry nodded then swallowed her bite of Jell-O.

"I know that Pheebs. I'm not hiding anything form you." Her friend frowned then asked,

"if you're not hiding anything from me then why wasn't anyone at your house when I stopped by yesterday?" Cherry froze,

"you went by by house?" Phoebe nodded,

"yeah. I wanted to see if you were done with your homework so we could have a Hot Guys At The Beach marathon." The blonde sighed,

"sorry, I was out for ice cream with my family." Phoebe frowned slightly, but seemed to let the lie slide by.

"Fine. At least you're okay." Cherry nodded,

"yeah I am." She glanced at her friend then asked, " can you aee if there's a coffee maker anywhere? I'm dying for a cup." Phoebe nodded then said,

"sure." As she left the room Cherry turned her attention towards Max.

"What happened?" He shrugged,

"I really don't get it either, but one second we were looking at that video footage, and the next you hit the floor cold." Cherry frowned,

"while I was out I didn't really have a dream... It was more like a memory. Luke was in it too, we were both younger, ten I think. I was dumpster diving in one of the alleys and he saved me from getting my backpack stolen." She decided to leave out the part where his father was evil. Max spoke,

"at least we have a little bit more info to go off of." She nodded then sighed, the beeping from her heart rate monitor broke the silence.

"What if... I think I my parents weren't always, well, my parents." Max frowned,

"what are you talking about?" She sighed then ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

"In the memory little me said her family hated her, but now it's physically impossible for my mom and dad to love me anymore than they do currently." Max frowned deeper,

"what did you find out that was so dangerous?"

It turns out the coffee maker was ona different floor, so Phoebe had to use the elevator to get there. As she waited to get to her floor guys in suits entered the elevator. One of their phones rang sothe business guy answered it. "Yes 'Mam, we are at the building. We are receiving the package now." _Okay so maybe they aren't buissness men..._ Phoebe thought as she tried to low key eavesdrop on his conversation. "I am aware of the importance of this mission, of course. I will see you at the trade point then, it has been our pleasure working with such a powerful woman." He hung up the phone then Phoebe pretended to be on hers so that he wouldn't suspect anything. She didn't know what, but something was going down. Missing her floor she stayed on the elevator only to find herself back on Cherry's level.

"T-minus 20 minutes." Spoke another man, "the package is in room 44B, find it." Phoebe gasped, room 44B was Cherry's room. Ducking into the bathroom she quickly changed into her supersuit then sprinted in the direction of her friend's room, praying her brother hadn't left yet.

As Max and Cherry continued to converse she realized something shifted in the air, it was different... more polluted. "Max, what's that smell?" She asked as she could smell a colorless gas entering the room. His eyes widened,

"don't breath it in!" She covered her mouth using her sheet, Max did the same. Unfortunately the they both still inhaled it, Cherry passed out first, but just before he closed his eyes Max saw a group of dressed up buisness men, one of which held a briefcase. On it was an intricate image of a tree.

 **A/N**

 **Horray! Sorry for the delay, this story is taking a turn I didn't expect it to take when I was thinking about it. Who are the suit men Max saw? What happened to Phoebe when she was following them? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **~Superavenger212**

 **PS: Sorry if Phoebe's POV was confusing, it _is_ somewhat important to the plot so I had to work it in somehow and I despise it when writers do the whole POV: NEW CHARACTER** **thing in the middle of the chapter.**


End file.
